1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw, particularly to a table saw which has a characteristic structure for discharging chips.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a conventional table saw shown in FIG. 7A, by using an air current which is generated when a circular saw blade 105 is rotated, chips 103 dropped down into a blade case 101 of a table saw 100 are discharged via a rear discharge port 107.
As shown in FIG. 7B, however, when a grooving blade 111 or another small-diameter rotary blade is used, a sufficiently strong air current is not generated in the blade case 101 and there arises a problem in that chips 103 are left in the blade case 101.
Also, as shown in FIG. 7C, even when the large-diameter circular saw blade 105 is used, in some cases, when the circular saw blade 105 is lifted up for cutting or processing otherwise thick wood, insufficient air current is generated and there also arises the problem that chips 103 are left in the blade case 101.
Especially, it is difficult to discharge wet chips or wide chips which result from grooving or the like. Also, when the circular saw blade 105 is raised to cut thick wood, a large quantity of chips are generated which are difficult to discharge. Further, when a large quantity of chips 103 have accumulated in the blade case 101, the chips may be blown upward as the circular saw blade 105 rotates. This disadvantageously limits operation.
On the other hand, as clearly seen from FIGS. 7B and 7C, chips 103 tend to be left in a front bottom portion of the blade case 101. There chips cannot be easily removed even by inserting a tool via the discharge port 107. Accordingly, in a conventional table saw, chips 103 sometimes need to be removed from the blade case 101, for example, by opening a lid of the blade case 101. Operational efficiency is thus reduced.